bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DragonballFT
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo's place in the Shiba clan. page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 20:22, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Shiba Clan Discussion Hey there, you already know I'm a member of the team around here, I'm Sun. Please do not reopen another thread on that topic as it will be classified as Spam. I closed the thread for several reasons and clearly stated the conclusions of the the facts (from the manga) in my closure notice. Now the main reason I closed the forum was that it was starting to become personal. I was speaking to another member about looking into something and finding a term I had never come across before in English and you decided to take my comment on the matter as an attack on you. This is when forums should be closed, when people start getting angry and/or offended over perceived or actual slights. Now I am sorry if any of my comments have hurt your feelings but nothing like that was intended but I am sorry if you were hurt all the same. Here on Bleach Wiki we deal with facts, things we can read and then be able to go to the source materials and see that the words written on the page are true. In the second thread you decided that the discussion was not over but please take a look at both forums. In the first the discussion had started to go in circles and people were repeating themselves over and over. You did not seem to understand something another member was saying and argued with him about it from a stance that he was not even against In the second forum, while useful in pointing out an inconsistency in an article, really produced no valuable discussion on the topic at hand. The discussion has fizzled, which happens when a discussion becomes "I think this because of evidence A" and then "But I disagree because there is no proof or confirmation" and then "But Evidence A suggests I am right" and thus "But a suggestion is not confirmation of fact" and it will go on and on. There's only so much back and forwards arguing about the same thing before it becomes the same people stating the same things over and over and disagreeing with each other over and over while offering nothing new to the table. Your stance is that because they are blood related to the Clan then they are part of the Clan. I disagree with you as their link to the clan (Isshin) severed his tie to the Clan for 20 years (or something) and thus abandoned the Clan. As such, they were not born into that family but another family, the Kurosaki Family, while still being related (by blood not clan ties) to the Shiba Clan. You will say the former stance and then I and others will say the latter stance, maybe getting a little heated in between but it will be the same exchange and build nothing. Well until something about the Kurosaki Family and the Shiba Clan is confirmed in the story that is more than what has been confirmed. In regards to that Shiba article, I will take it to the team here and make sure whether Active meant alive or part of the Clan or both. Thank you for pointing out the inconsistency in the articles, that was helpful. Now I'm going to bed as it is 2:37am right now, so I wish you goodnight. Kind regards, I hope you understood me there as I feel English is not your first language